doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
The Three Doctors (stori deledu)
Stori gyntaf o'r degfed hen gyfres o Doctor Who, y gyfres ben-blwydd, oedd The Three Doctors. Dyma oedd stori gyntaf i ddangos mai cyfarfod rhwng mwy na un ymgorfforiad o'r Doctor yn bosib, ac, hyd yn oed yn fwy nodedig, y stori aml-Doctor cyntaf oedd hi. Chwaraeodd Jon Pertwee, Patrick Troughton a William Hartnell y brif rannau - y tri Doctor cyntaf. Crynodeb Mae amser dan fygythiad! Mae'r Arglwyddi Amser dan warchae gan elyn dirgel ac mae'r Doctor a'i dîm yn gaeth yn y TARDIS. Eu hunig obaith ydy'r trosedd Gyfraith Gyntaf Amser. Rhaid 'r Doctor helpu ei hunan - yn lythrennol! Plot Pennod Un I'w hychwanegu. Pennod Dau I'w hychwanegu. Pennod Tri I'w hychwanegu. Pennod Pedwar I'w hychwanegu. Cast Mae'r teitlau 'Cymraeg' yn defnyddio. * Dr. Who - Jon Pertwee * Dr. Who - Patrick Troughton * Dr. Who - William Hartnell * Jo Grant - Katy Manning * Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart - Nicholas Courtney * Sergeant Benton - John Levene * Omega - Stephen Thorne * Doctor Tyler - Rex Robinson * Llywydd y Cyngor - Roy Purcell * Mr. Ollis - Laurie Webb * Canghellor - Clyde Pollitt * Arglwydd Amser - Graham Leaman * Mrs. Ollis - Patricia Prior * Corporal Palmer - Denys Palmer Cyfeiriadau Astronomeg * Mae Omega yn rheoli'r hynodyn yn y twll du. Y Doctor * Mae'r Doctor Cyntaf yn enwi ei ymgorfforiadau dyfodol fel "a dandy and a clown". * Dydy'r Ail Doctor ddim yn hoffi cynllun newydd y TARDIS. Byddai'r Ail Doctor yn dweud yr un peth am bencadlys newydd UNIT. (TV: The Five Doctors) Yn ogystal a hen, wna'r Bumed Doctor yr un sylw am "desktop theme" y TARDIS y Degfed Doctor. (TV: Time Crash) Bydd yr Unarddegfed Doctor yn dweud yr un peth wrth ffrind am ei dŷ. (TV: Closing Time) Yn ystod y 50fed pen-blwydd, byddai'r Degfed Doctor yn dweud yr un am TARDIS yr Unarddegfed Doctor. (TV: The Day of the Doctor). Hefyd, ddywedai Clara wrth y Deuddeg Doctor am ei TARDIS. (TV: Deep Breath) * Mae'r Ail Doctor yn adnabod Benton o'r antur gyda'r Cybermen, ond mae o'n tybio Benton i fod yn gorporal. (TV: The Invasion) * Mae'r Ail Doctor yn trysori ac yn hoffi canu ei bibgorn. Dydy o ddim yn hoffi gwylio teledu. * Dydy'r Ail na'r Trydydd Doctoriaid yn adnabod y gân "I Am the Walrus" gan The Beatles, canwyd gan Jo Grant. * Mae'r Brig yn meddwl mai prawf y Doctor ydy'r rheswm am yr ymddangos yr Ail Doctor. Credodd ef fod y Trydydd Doctor wedi adfywio. * Mae'r Arglwyddi Amser yn cyfeirio at y Doctor Cyntaf fel y "cynharach". Mae'r sgwrs rhwng yr Arglwyddi Amser yn egluro fod y Doctor Cyntaf yw ymgorfforiad cynharach y Doctor. Cyfeiriadau diwylliannol o'r byd go iawn * Mae Jo yn cyfeirio at y gân "I Am the Walrus" gan The Beatles. * Mae'r Ail Doctor yn canu "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" ar ei bibgorn. * Mae Jo yn enwi'r orsaf Omega "ogof Aladdin". Bwydydd a Diodydd * Mae'r Ail Doctor yn cynnig Jelly Baby i'r Brigadier. Blynyddoedd ddiweddarach, byddai'r Bedwerydd Doctor yn cario Jelly Babies yn aml. Rhywogaethau * Mae'r Brigadier yn cyfeirio at anturiau gyda'r Ail Doctor, gan gynnwys y Yeti a'r Cybermen. * Ceir creaduriaid sy'n ymosod ar UNIT eu henwi fel "Gell guards". Theori amserol * Mae'r Doctor Cyntaf wedi'i dal mewn 'time eddy'. * Mae'r Gyfraith Gyntaf Amser yn gwahardd cyfarfodydd rhwng mwy nag un ymgorfforiad o'r un Arlgwydd Amser. Theorïau a Chysyniadau * Mae'r bydysawd Omega yn gyfansoddiad o wrthfater. Arglwyddi Amser * Mae'n bosib i gynnal "cynhadledd delepathig" rhwng Arglwyddi Amser i gyfnewid syniadau a chofion. * Roedd y Doctor yn edmygu Omega pan oedd yn ŵr ifanc. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce * Yn ôl y Brigadier, mae'r bencadlys UNIT yn "sefydliad tra chyfrinachol". Nodiadau stori I'w hychwanegu. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Mae'r Ail Doctor yn galw Benton fel Corporal, ei reng yn ystod y cyfarfod blaenorol yr Ail Doctor. (TV: The Invasion) * Mae'r Ail Doctor a'r Brig yn sôn am eu brwydr yn erbyn Cybermen. (TV: The Invasion) * Mae'r Brig yn sôn hefyd am ei gyfarfod cyntaf gyda'r Doctor yn ystod yr ymosod gan Yeti. (TV: The Web of Fear) * Cyfeiriwyd at ddau adeg pryd adfywiodd y Doctor. (TV: The Tenth Planet, The War Games) * Bydd y Bumed Doctor yn cyfarfod â Omega, sydd eisiau gadael ei fydysawd. (TV: Arc of Infinity) * Yn ôl y Degfed Doctor, dyfeisiwyd tyllau duon gan yr Arglwyddi Amser. (TV: The Satan Pit) * Mae tyllau duon a sêr cwympo yn ffynnonellau pŵer hollbwysig i'r Arglwyddi Amser. (TV: The Deadly Assassin, Doctor Who, Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS) * Enwyd rhai dyfeisiau o'r Arglwyddi Amser yng nghysylltiad â Omega, er enghraifft - Llaw Omega (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) a'r Arfdy Omega (TV: The Day of the Doctor) * Ar ol cael ei ddychwelyd gan yr Arglwyddi Amser, cofiodd y Doctor Gyntaf antur gyda "a dandy and a clown". (PRÔS: The Empire of Glass) * Ni chofiodd yr Ail Doctor dim byd o'r antur ond cofiodd fod angen arno pibgorn newydd. Aeth yr Ail Doctor i siop cerddoriaeth ar Orsaf Amber i brynu pibgorn newydd. (PRÔS: Briefly Noted) * Canodd yr Ail Doctor "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" ar ei bibgorn hefyd yn ystod ymweliad i'r Fynachlog Det-Sen yn Tibet ym 1935. (TV: The Abominable Snowmen) en:The Three Doctors (TV story) es:The Three Doctors fr:The Three Doctors de:065 - The Three Doctors ru:Три Доктора Categori:Storïau deledu aml-Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu'r Ail Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu UNIT Categori:Storïau deledu Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart Categori:Arc Alltud i'r Ddaear Categori:Storïau deledu 1972 Categori:Storïau deledu 1973 Categori:Storïau deledu'r Doctor Cyntaf Categori:Storïau deledu Arglwyddi Amser Categori:Storïau Hen Gyfres 10 Categori:Storïau Omega Categori:Storïau ar Gallifrey Categori:Storïau tu allan i amser a gofod Categori:Storïau ar y Ddaear Categori:Storïau yn y cyfnod Rassilon Categori:Storïau pedair pennod Categori:Storïau deledu'r Trydydd Doctor